De Piratas y una Prostituta
by angelmex
Summary: [UA] El respetado Capitán Kirkland se encuentra en asedio de la ciudad portuaria de Campeche en los años 1678, y él junto con su tripulación se topan con un burdel que los dejarán en bancarrota. Si alguien puede contra los piratas, sin duda alguna esas son las prostitutas que a más de uno enloquecen. UKMex/NedMex [no lemon, no lime]
1. Día Cero

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hideakaz Himaruya.**

 **Aviso:** Rating T por lenguaje.

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

.:: _De Piratas y Una Prostituta_ ::.

 **Día Cero.**

El sol, la marea, el olor de la sal, los remolinos en el agua, y sobre todo el ron que era el pan de cada día en el altamar. Agobiados de la extensa aguazul que nos rodea y que nos falta por conocer y recorrer.

Esta es la historia de un hombre sin nombre, un héroe para algunos y un villano para muchos otros que no acabó en las portadas de los libros, pero que sí se escondió en la boca de cada costero, pues su misterio y habilidad tan grande que ni un hombre, ni el más habilidoso guardia, pudo arrestarlo o retratarlo. Se especulaba mucho de aquel hombre que atravesaba todo el mundo en un barco de velas rojo-azules, con un mínimo de 35 hombres abordo en su gran nave, un grupo temible por todos los puertos del mundo; se decía mucho de él y su temible tripulación, pero lo único que se lograba constatar era que un grupo de piratas había saqueado el puerto y violado a sus mujeres y niñas, dejando a una que otra embarazada de progenitores rufianes y viles. Sólo se observaba la ida y se oía la irritante risa del capitán de la tripulación que reía al burlar toda seguridad de una ciudad.

El capitán y el _contramaestre_ , ambos hombres terribles, pero el capitán, líder de los piratas que encabezaron las ejecuciones más fascinantes en los pábulos de la justicia de ciudades violentadas, era el hombre que nunca se le conoció más que por el apellido. Un apellido maldito que asolaba no sólo al gran Inglaterra, sino que sus bolsillos, siempre vacíos, llegaban a las costas más remotas del mundo conocido y desconocido, llegó a Irlanda, conoció el mediterráneo y la saqueó, llegó a las indias y a las islas niponas, y también, por supuesto, llegó al nuevo mundo donde humilló más de cien veces a la corona española. Su apellido era **Kirkland** , y lo llamaban _el Gran Pirata Kirkland_ , amo y señor del mar, descendiente de Poseidón; amante de lo ajeno y de lo que no tiene dueño.

Esta es la historia de un pirata, más que de un hombre, que conquistó los puertos con sólo 35 hombres, y robó enfrente de sus narices a más de miles de guardias. El pirata que robó todo lo que se ponía ante su camino, el hombre que dejó a los libros de historia sin nombre ni retrato; ya que su leyenda era tan grande como para que ésta cupiera en tristes hojas viejas.

Si hubiese un rey del mar, sería éste pirata a quien coronarían, no por rey sino por santo. El Pirata entre todos los piratas, el quien conquistó todo, _excepto el corazón de una mujer_ …

Esta es la historia del Pirata Kirkland, la historia que yo mismo contaré. Sonreí frente en la cubierta de la proa, observando cómo mis artilleros acertaban a los barcos de seguridad de un puerto aún desconocido por mi codicia y mis hombres, pero que poco a poco sería nuestro. Reí presuntuosamente al ver cómo una de las naves que pretendían darnos caza se hundía con tal estremecimiento por culpa de mis habilidosos artilleros.

El mar era mi hogar, pero el oro y el botín era mi dios, y sí tenía que bajarme a tierra para arrebatarlo de las manos de sus dueños, lo haría. Me encaminé al castillo de proa, observando cómo uno a uno de los barcos enemigas eran tragadas por éste mar, y fue cuando resbalé por un brusco movimiento del quien comandaba el timón de mi barco, pero logré afianzarme de éste, aferrándome a la madera de la cabeza del barco, observando el inclemente mar.

\- Blimey!* - grité asustado, no como sí lo estuviera pero he de recordar que hasta nosotros los piratas tenemos problemas con el caer al mar abierto. - ¡Govert! You nutter! ¿Quieres tirar a su capitán al agua? – dije una vez con los pies dentro de la cubierta de proa, sacudiendo mis sucias botas en las maderas, llamando la atención del mozo de camarote que empezó a sacudir el abrigo, queriendo así librarme del susto que pasé, le di un leve manotazo, apartándolo de mí, para después encarar a mi contramaestre que movía el timón con cierta temeridad.

\- Uhm, tal vez si quiero hacerlo. – respondió el estoico Govert, mi contramaestre holandés que era diestro no sólo para hacer girar el timón, sino que también en timar y cobrar, y vaya que en éste último era muy bueno. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pues nos conocimos en un hecho infortuito, en naves contrarias y un mismo botín. ¿Qué decir? Su nave cayó bajo mi poder y me supo convencer en dejarle estar en mi nave como un simple mozo, no obstante su talento en gestionar superó al del antiguo contramaestre y posteriormente ascendió. Y en todo caso que yo muriese, lo cual sinceramente dudo mucho, él sería mi reemplazo. Escupí a la cubierta principal de tan sólo pensar el que éste pobre holandés fuera mi reemplazo. ¡Já!, jamás.

\- Govert, llévanos a la costa. – dirigí y éste sin queja alguna movió el timón con cierta habilidad, dirigiéndonos al puerto de la ciudad que saquearíamos. Aun estando en la cubierta principal donde estaban un gran números de mis hombres esperando mis órdenes como buenos mancebos. - ¡Inútiles, todos a sus posiciones! – grité a todo pulmón, subiendo las escalones para estar en mi puesto, en la toldilla de navegación. Una vez allí, tomé mi telescopio y mi inseparable brújula. Contemplé el gran puerto que parecía estar desprotegido. - ¡Una vez que la ancla aterricé, hagan lo que quieran! Hoy seré indulgente con quienes les guste perturbar en las casitas de jovencitas. – y todos gritaron estrepitosamente, extasiados por la adrenalina, la adrenalina que invade el cuerpo del pirata en volver a tocar tierra firme con sólo el propósito de arrebatar, arrebatar y arrebatar. No importa que fuese, ya sea la virginidad de una linda muchachita o las joyas de una familia pudiente, no importaba robarle al pobre, la cuestión aquí era arrebatar y arrebatar. Eso nos hacía felices.

Nuestra vida como piratas no era fácil, ni en el mar ni en la tierra. En el mar, éste nos la hacía pasar malos tragos, como el hambre, la enfermedad y los gajes del deshonorado oficio –así es, no es como si fuéramos a decir que no lo es, no somos tan sinvergüenzas como muchos piensan–; y en la tierra, éramos buscados, arrestados, ahorcados o fusilados, pero todo ello valía pena al sentir esa adrenalina al recorrer por los vestíbulos de los fuertes costeros, entrar en casas de gente rica y tomar cuanta posesión nos cupiera en los bolsillos y las manos, así como el meterle plomo en la cabeza a cuanto bastardo se interpusiera en nuestro vocacional trabajo.

Éramos y somos unos bastardos. No había duda alguna de ello.

\- ¡Los quiero de regreso! – grité nuevamente al ver cómo el barco encallaba en el puerto de forma estridente, asustando a más de un pueblerino que veían asombrados cómo el mar seguía tragándose las naves de los guardias. Las sogas saltaron al muelle y más de un grito pirata que descendió de éstas apabiló a los que pretendían defender el fuerte. Mis muchachos saltaron al ataque, movidos por esa adrenalina.

Me quedé contemplando el cielo nocturno, la luna que reflejaba su luz en el mar, nuestro mar. Aun maravillado por tanta belleza en algo tan simple, sin embargo un contramaestre me dio un gran golpe con su palma en mi espalda, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Capitán, tenemos que apresurarnos e ir con el cacique de éste puerto. – dijo aun estoico y con una flojera extrema en su voz.

\- Ya lo sé. – reproché, tomando mi sombrero y pasando mi mano por la culata mi arma de fuego que ya yacía en mi cinto. Di unos cuantos pasos al frente, seguido por mi Primer Oficial. – Govert, si ves algo interesante, no dudes en tomarlo.

\- Bien. – respondió, para después bajar del barco y emprender su búsqueda del cacique de la ciudad fortificada.

Exhalé tranquilo, esta ciudad, San Francisco de Campeche, era ridículamente hermosa de noche, con la excelente vista al mar. Bajé del barco, y me escabullé por los rincones de la ciudad que no dejaba de maravillarme. Iglesias y santos en cada esquina, casuchos y faroles, los vestidos coloridos de las mujeres, y los gritos de otras. – " _Qué bonita ciudad_ …" – pensaba para mis adentros; tomé impulso y salté hacia el balcón de una casa y me adentré en ella. Una niña chilló horrorizada al verme pender en su balcón, brinqué al suelo y sacando mi arma, toqué la sien de la pequeña que rápidamente calló. Le advertí que no hiciera ruido, y obedientemente así lo hizo. Normalmente no me gusta matar a niños, ¿qué culpa tienen ellos que sus padreas sean descaradamente ricos y que tengan joyas que yo también deseo? Bueno, ello no importa más, pues tampoco tenía problema de callar a cuanto niño empezara a llorar.

Cual ladrón me adentré en la habitación de los padres y enseguida noté que éstos ya anticipaban mi llegada y me recibieron con un mosquete enfrente de mi pecho, tomando fuerzas para jalar del gatillo. Demasiado tiempo como para darme el tiempo suficiente para ser yo quien jalara el gatillo antes que ellos.

Uno, dos disparos. Un hombre cayó al suelo y una mujer sobre éste. Guardé mi arma en mi cinto, y me dirigí a las gavetas de la habitación, haciendo a un lado con mis pies a los cadáveres del matrimonio que prefirió las joyas que la vida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi médula espinal, no me gustaba tener contacto con los muertos, literalmente. Registré las gavetas y tomé muchas joyas y relojes buenos, sintiéndome de nuevo feliz.

Fue un saqueo normal después de todo. No hubo barco de guerra que nos diera nuevamente caza, mis hombres habían herido o matado a un buen número de guardias, asustando al resto que prefirió abandonar la ciudad, las autoridades del virreinato no actuaron y por amor a su vida decidieron cooperar con Govert –les dije que era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas, aunque estoy seguro que a más de uno habrá torturado–, y cuando llegué ante ellos, en la alcandía de la ciudad, propuse lo siguiente: - Primero, nos dejaran descansar por unos días en vuestra maravillosa ciudad y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no deteriorarla; segundo, no pedirán ayuda a los líderes de la provincia de Yucatán y harán solamente saber que surgió un estallido de inconformidad social la cual pudieron apaciguar, y conforme a los barcos que hundimos…, digan que fue error del capitán de guardia marítima o algo así. Además, queremos que preparen alimentos para podérnoslo llevar a nuestro nuevo viaje por el mar. Sólo eso, y sin matar a alguien que no lo merezca, nos iremos como si nada hubiese ocurrido aquí.

Los líderes me observaban incrédulos, llenos de miedo; pero Govert se limitó a tomar del cuello a la cabecilla de grupo y hacerlo reaccionar para que respondiera a mis pedidos.

\- ¡C-claro! Nosotros haremos lo pedido. – respondió entre lágrimas el pobre hombre. Su cuello fue liberado y Govert se sentó en la silla de la alcaldía, sonriendo de una forma que a todo hombre promedio asustaría.

\- ¿Ven? – exclamé con notoriedad, señalando a mi primer oficial. – Si hubiesen respondido en un principio a mis advertencias, éste hombrecillo se hubiera limitado a disfrutar de sus vacaciones en su linda ciudad, pero como no fue así, ahora, tanto ustedes como yo, tendremos que soportarlo en su modo mercenario. – La sonrisa de Govert se hizo más grande, denotando su alegría al ver tal expresión de horror de los líderes que no se tardaron en pedir perdón.

* * *

El amanecer llegó, y con ello la realidad de la noche apareció. El muelle era un desastre, algunas casas estaban aún en un intenso fuego provocado por mis hombres; había uno que otro cadáver a mitad de camino, y algunos heridos que eran allí atendidos. Suspiré aliviado, mis muchachos se portaron decentemente por esta noche.

\- ¡Capitán! – oí la voz de uno de mis muchachos a la distancia ¿o sobre mí? Subí mi mirada al cielo y miré como un lujoso asiento de piel caía al lado mío. Grité y brinqué lejos de la silla, tomándome del pecho, asustado, pero no tanto. - ¡Lo siento, capitán! Govert nos pidió que te diéramos un asiento para que disfrutara del amanecer. – dijo uno de mis muchachos que intentó asesinarme por lo dicho del desgraciado neerlandés; bufé molesto, pero este trato era normal por parte de éste. Levanté la silla y en medio de la calle, me senté, cruzando las piernas frente del puerto que mostraba los rojizos colores de la mañana en el mar, en el inalcanzable horizonte.

\- Capitán Kirkland. – llamó mi mozo de camarote, Alroy, aproximándose a mi lado. – Los artilleros me mandaron a decirle que se reuniera con ellos a celebrar en un famoso bar de esta ciudad. Que tienen hermosas mujeres. – me comentó inocentemente el irlandés que recientemente se había unido a nuestra tripulación.

\- No, Alroy. No gusto de prostitutas sucias. – contesté con superioridad, haciendo gestualmente mi desagrado hacia aquellas mujeres que vendían su cuerpo por dinero u otros favores.

\- Bien, yo… - mi mano lo calló, apartándolo de mi camino.

\- Alroy, cuídate de todos, pero sobre todo de los artilleros Louis, Spencer y Olans. Ellos no te perdonaran si no me presento contigo. – mencioné con cierta paciencia, Alroy era un buen chico, sólo que era un poco lento para aprender lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. – Llévame con ellos. – demandé.

\- Sí, capitán. – contestó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran más a la vista. Alroy me llevó donde estaban los tres artilleros expertos, en un burdel de poca monta, pero que al parecer era el más popular. Al entrar, pude observar como todos los artilleros estaban rodeados de muchas mujeres con pocas ropas encima, algo borrachas pero muy conscientes de lo que hacían. Muchas mujeres me quedaron observando cuando uno de mis hombres, que pude hablar español, les dijo que yo era la mente maestra de toda la tripulación pirata, muchas se asustaron, pues a pesar de que trabajan como sexoservidoras, el tratar con hombres que son piratas es mucho más difícil que lidiar con un esposo frustrado; se apartaron poco a poco por donde quiera que pasara, contento del temor que podía provocar.

Me paseé por todo el local, observando los adornos del burdel; vaya que estas prostitutas no tenían un buen gusto. Todo estaba tan disparejo, no había orden ni armonía en el color de los manteles, y cuadros extraños que no parecían ser españoles, ni europeos. Observé más de cerca, curioso por el extraño dibujo.

\- ¿Interesado? – oí una voz femenina. Dejé atrás la extraña pintura y busqué a la propietaria de aquella voz, molesto. – Aquí estoy. – y entonces, emergió del cuerpo de un hombre que estaba dormido de cansancio, una mujer que no tuvo pudor alguno de mostrar sus senos, y que se medio levantó del sillón, luciendo su exquisito rostro mestizo. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

La que había hablado era una prostituta que había terminado de atender a un cliente. Una prostituta que me dejó sin aliento…

Era morena, morena obscura, de labios guindas, tan guindas que podía jurar el vino resbalar de sus labios. Estaba desnuda, dejando ver su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura; de caderas anchas y hombros medios, de glúteos redondos con un travieso lunar en la cintura y otro cerca de su ombligo, pero a pesar de que era físicamente bella, debía detenerme en hacer mención de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, aquellos ojos desde que me miraron a los míos pude jurar de la razón del porqué este bar era tan popular, y que no había cómo no olvidar aquellos ojos color miel haciendo juego con sus largas y quebradas pestañas negras, así como con sus cejas gruesas, bien delineadas.

Y ese cabello largo, tan lacio recorrerle la espalda y cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella no dejó de observarme, sabía el control que obtuvo con su mágico mirar, y pude notar que está dispuesta a ganarse mi favor, que indudablemente daría. Cedí, y apartó su mirada de la mía, para después sonreír alegre. Se puso de pie y tomó del suelo su sucio vestido. Se vistió a la vista de todos, con el vestido puesto, ésta se me acercó y me ofreció su mano.

\- Mercedes Montero Villalobos, un placer señor capitán. – la observé sorprendido, aun sin tomarle de la mano. – Mis clientes me llaman _Meche*_ , y soy la sucia perra que cuida de estas muchachas, por lo que le pediré amablemente que antes de irse pague por los servicios recibidos.

Mi asombro se convirtió en ira. Esta pequeña zorra se atrevió a hablarme a mí como su igual. Imperdonable, ¡qué falta de respeto!

Bufé indignado, apartando de un manotazo la mano de la mujer que esperaba que ser tomada. Di un rápido paso hacia atrás, contemplando a la mujer que me observó con sorpresa. Evadí su mirada, observando a mis hombres que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se apartaron por igual de las prostitutas de este local, esperando por mis órdenes, pero, desde los cuartos y el bar, se escucharon unas risillas. Fruncí el cejo, estas mujerzuelas sí que tenían agallas.

Las prostitutas empezaron a reírse suavemente y con cierta ternura, acercándose a mis hombres y abrazarlos por los brazos, coqueteándoles con sus perfumes y sus suaves senos. Fue entonces cuando volví mi mirada hacia la mujer que estaba al frente, y ahí seguía, de pie con una mano en la cadera, sonriente. Me miró con confianza y comenzó a reírse, divertida de mi reacción ante tal falta de miedo por parte de estas mujeres –normalmente, las mujeres temían de los piratas por ser unos ladrones desalmados–; tenía que reconocerlo, eran valientes, pero nosotros éramos unos bastardos y dudo que puedan contra eso.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, mujerzuela? – cuestioné molesto, acercándome nuevamente a ella, para encararla de frente, tomando, muy notoriamente, la empuñadura de mi arma. Ella sólo chasqueó con su lengua, derrotada pero aun altanera.

\- Señor Capitán, sé que usted es muy inteligente y hábil, por lo que creo que tratar con usted será más conveniente que luchar. – dijo exponiendo sus manos a su costado, abriéndose a mí a una plática. Dispuesta a negociar.

\- ¿Y qué nos van a hacer si luchamos? – dije con deje de sorna en mis palabras. Logrando que la mujer de nombre Mercedes me observara con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Nos van a rasguñar y escupir? – dijo Louis, alentando los ánimos de burla en el resto de mis hombres. Mis hombres reían, no obstante todos ellos fueron callados en cuestión de segundos cuando las prostitutas sacaron de sus vestidos armas de fuego y las apuntaron en sus cabezas, rozando el cañón con sus nucas y sienes. Sentí lo frío del metal en mi frente, y levanté la mirada, allí estaba esa tal mercedes, sosteniendo su arma enfrente de mí, con una muy peligrosa mirada. La muy bastarda tenía su arma escondida en su pesado vestido.

Su dedo tocó el gatillo, demostrándome que sólo un movimiento por parte de mis brazos la haría disparar. Sonrió inocentemente, esto me sacó de mis casillas.

\- Capitán… - me llamó Alroy, asustado del tenso ambiente que se formó alrededor de nosotros, él estaba preocupado, sin embargo un sólo gesto mío lo hizo calmar.

\- Cobarde, ¿le tienes miedo a unas simples putas con armas? Nos hemos enfrentado en peores ocasiones. No hay que temer, Govert sigue allá afuera y sólo con él nos basta para que mate a estas desgraciadas. – dije sin apartar mi mirada de la morena que no despegaba su vista sobre la mía.

\- ¿No le tienes miedo a las putas con armas? Bueno, es que hay de putas a putas. – y de repente sacó otra arma de su faldón, apuntándola ahora hacia a Alroy. – Por algo nos dicen Putas, por desgraciadas. – sonrió con amargura.

Fruncí más el ceño. Tenían acorralados a mis hombres y con ellos, a mí. Pisé frustrado el suelo, humillado por este hecho. Nunca había sido capturado ni acorralado por las mejores guardias y barcos de guerra de la vieja Europa y Asia, pero estas mujeres, unas viles prostitutas, nos tomaron por sorpresa con mucha facilidad.

\- Chicas, bajen las armas. – dijo Mercedes, bajando por igual sus armas. Miré curioso. – Lo siento Sr. Capitán, pero reitero: sería más sabio evitar un enfrentamiento, pues ambos perderíamos, y tanto ustedes como nosotras, amamos ganar y no perder. Por lo que no nos pondremos exigentes, y sólo le pediré ciertos acuerdos con nuestro burdel; lo que hagan afuera de este local no es de nuestro menester. – al terminar, más relajado, me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda, pensando en mi respuesta. Sacudí mi abrigo rojo.

\- Te escucho. – y me dirigí a uno de los grandes sillones del burdel, apartando a las mujeres que me miraban ansiosas. – Quiero ron, tráiganlo. – dicho esto, la misma Mercedes se apresuró en mandar a sus chicas a traer el mejor ron de la región y a entregármela en jarrones de plata.

\- La gente de la ciudad dice que se quedaran por una semana en la ciudad. – dijo acercándose a mí con las jarrones de ron y entregándomelo. – Si es verdad, sólo queremos pedirle que no robe nuestra mercancía y oro, y a cambio de eso, mis chicas y yo los entretendremos por toda esa semana.

\- ¿Favor paga favor, eh? – susurré al terminar de mi primer sorbo de ron. – Los piratas hacemos lo que queremos, no necesitamos permisos ni treguas para tomar lo que queremos; no tenemos ni orden ni justicia, pues no creemos ni en el bien ni el mal. Somos los que dios escupe ya que trabajamos para servirnos a nosotros mismos y no para los demás. Somos la escoria de esta sociedad, y nos agrada serlo.

\- ¿Y qué somos la prostitutas? – me preguntó – Las primeras en ir al cielo, según Jesucristo. No sé para qué nos querrá allá, pero lo único que necesito saber es que estamos aquí para servir. Además, no me parece un mal trato, ustedes tienen nuestro servicio a cambio de que no nos quiten lo único que nos queda.

\- Su oro… - respondí por ella, sonriente.

\- Exacto. No tenemos problemas con tratar con escoria como ustedes, de hecho eso va muy bien con nosotras. – y se sentó en mis piernas, acariciando mis sucias mejillas. - Hoy puedes acceder a este nuestro acuerdo sin la necesidad de dejar de hacer lo que quieras. Mis chicas y yo somos muy abiertas a cualquier exigencia – se acercó a mi oído. –, literalmente… - susurró sexualmente.

\- ¿Muchachos, alguien se opone a sus demandas? - pregunté alzando la voz para que todos mis hombres alcanzaran a oírme. No hubo ninguna negativa alguna. – Bien, hoy me encuentro un tanto indulgente así que cederé, pero si hay una inconformidad de alguno de mis hombres por sus servicios, me llevaré a unas cuantas chicas a navegar con los tiburones del caribe.

\- No se preocupe por ello, nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos. – aseguró la morena, quitándose de mis piernas para después moverse a su oficina, despidiéndose de mí con un lento andar y una ligera sonrisa que a más de uno de mis hombres enamoró.

\- Lo tenía todo planeado. – dije para mí mismo, derrotado por primera vez; Alroy logró escucharme y miró espantando a la mujer que se escabullía en el burdel.

\- ¿Por qué accedió, capitán? – me preguntó alterado, sin comprender.

\- Esa maldita zorra me embrujó con su mirar… - susurré.

* * *

Salí de aquel burdel para irme a recostar en mi camarote en mi barco, no había dormido en toda la noche, y tenía que guardar todos los tesoros que habíamos robado sólo por esta noche; restaban otras sietes noches más. Al subir al barco, me encontré con Roshuan*, un ex-esclavo africano de Camerún, pero que por su gran habilidad como vigía en el mástil mayor, en la cofa, hizo que le diera su libertad y trabajara como uno de los míos. Estaba siempre alerta de cualquier barco que nos diera caza, por lo que estaba muy entretenido observando el mar, no sin antes saludarme como es debido y volver a su labor.

\- ¡Roshuan, ve al burdel de la calle 32, hay servicio gratis! – ofrecí al africano, pero este sonrió ligeramente, agradecido, pero negó con la cabeza, volviendo al trabajo. – Bien, como gustes. – y me adentré a mi camarote, dispuesto a gozar de una merecida siesta. Me recosté sobre mi cama, me quité las pesadas botas y cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar de mi intento de ensoñación, y ese quien golpeaba la puerta sin delicadeza sólo podía ser aquel bastardo con cicatriz en la ceja y cabello de puercoespín.

\- Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. – me llamaba.

Golpeé al aire, molesto. ¿Es que no nadie me tenía respeto? Levantándome de mala gana, abrí la puerta y éste, sin pedir permiso, entró sin más a mi camarote, sentándose sobre mi escritorio y mis libros que ahí estaban. Me observó sin ganas, conteniéndose de lo que quería decirme.

\- ¿What? – pregunté exasperado.

\- Los chicos me dijeron que hiciste un convenio con las prostitutas del Burdel "Las Traviesas" – dijo sin apartar su mirada sobre mí, tanto que me sentí ofuscado por su serio mirar.

\- Así es, ¿Y?

\- Ten cuidado, en mi antigua tripulación nos topamos con muchos burdeles y siempre terminábamos sin mercancía alguna. Con ese tipo de mujeres hay que tener mucho cuidado, a más de uno enloquecen. – advirtió Govert de Bakker, el neerlandés que sólo le interesaba el bien monetario.

\- Sí, claro. – tragué con dificultad mi saliva. Demasiado tarde Govert, demasiado tarde. – Por cierto, ¿ya fuiste a ese burdel?

\- No, el sexo no me interesa. – dijo con simpleza, acomodándose la bufanda para seguir con su rutina dentro de una ciudad tomada por piratas. – No he ido al burdel, pero esta madrugada me encontré con una prostituta de ese burdel, si fuera un idiota más hubiese pensado que era bonita.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre? – pregunté curioso y un tanto preocupado. Pobre mujer que se haya topado con él en la madrugada.

\- Mercedes. – dicho esto, salió del camarote, dejándome solo y con mis pensamientos. Tal vez, sólo esta vez, Govert tenía razón…

\- _Pfff~ como si eso fuera a pasar._ – pensé.

Nuevamente me acosté en mi sucia cama, pues no he cambiado las sabanas desde hace unos años; y sin ánimos de saber más, me dediqué a descansar. Caí en los brazos de Morfeo con gran facilidad, no había mucho que hacer, sólo era el disfrutar de lo que el sueño puede brindar, poca cosa la que podía admirar. Sólo no supe de mí hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré en un sueño, sabía que lo era, pues andar por las calles descoloridas de London me hacía recordar lo viejo que eran esos recuerdos de mi niñez.

Caminaba por una calle, el camino de piedra lastimaban mis desnudos pies y lo helado de la mañana me hacía recordar la miseria del hambre en quienes no tienen para comprar un poco de pan. Estaba en London, recorriendo las calles acompañado de un perro igual o más muerto de hambre que yo, y a paso rápido observaba lo efímero que era el pasar de la vida infante a la vida adulta. Crecí demasiado rápido. El perro me guiaba en los oscuros pasillos donde más niños se ocultaban de la necesidad, donde hombres se lamentaban su vida de borrachos sin trabajo y de las mujeres que maldecían su fructífero vientre que alojaba la vida de otro malnacido. Ese espectro de luz al final de aquel callejón, tan desabrido y falto de vida… corriendo lejos, muy lejos de lo que llegaba a ver en mis sueños, sabiendo que estos jamás se irían ya que no importaba cuanto corriese lejos, el hambre, la debilidad en cada paso, la falta de cariño y amor, la falta de humanidad me seguía presente en mis resecos labios.

El perro ladraba fuertemente, mis pies se quebraban en cada paso que daba y terminé sólo con mis rodillas, tirado en el suelo, en medio de otro callejón, en la penumbra de la inquietud de huir, alzaba mi cabeza al cielo, la penumbra desaparecía poco a poco hasta que una luz inundó todo y lo calló todo. Un rey apareció ante mí, observando reticente mi desgracia.

Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, su corona brillaba tanto que lastimaba mis ojos. Aquel rey me observó un segundo más y acompañado de todas sus pompas, éste se fue. Lo supe, desde los 6 años de edad; supe que rey no quería ser. Yo sería el que le arrebataría esa corona, no para posarla en mi cabeza, sino para escupirle y tirarla al desperdicio junto con toda la suciedad de esta pútrida ciudad. Humillar a los nobles y valientes caballeros, burlarme de la misma desgracia que yo padezco: ser un desgraciado pirata.

 _Capitán… ¡Capitán!_

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué automáticamente las botas, y sin saber qué pasaba atrás de la puerta de mi camarote, salí a encarar al quien llamaba por mí como capitán.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dije al momento que vi a Alroy enfrente mío, preocupado.

\- Govert está causando un alboroto en el burdel. – respondió con rapidez el pelirrojo, y sólo necesitaba saber eso para asegurar que las cosas se complicarían desde este punto. Nos dirigimos al burdel y cuando entramos todo el mundo calló, excepto Mercedes que se la pasaba gritando pero que era detenida en los brazos por sus demás compañeras prostitutas. Lanzaba patadas y golpes con ambos brazos al aire, queriendo alcanzar al neerlandés que observaba irritado la escena. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de mi llegada, lo que obviamente me molestó.

\- ¡Canalla! – gritaba la prostituta, y éste sólo se limitaba a observarla en silencio, indiferente. - ¡Vuélvelo a decir y te haré que te tragues tus propias palabras! – amenazaba la alterada pelinegra.

Golpeé el suelo con fuerza, llamando así la atención de los dos, para después acercarme a ellos. Observé de mala gana a mi contramaestre, exigiéndole con la mirada que me dijera qué es lo que había pasado. Él se limitó a suspirar cansado.

\- Unas cuantas indiferencias, sólo eso. – dijo alzando los hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto…, por eso odiaba hacer tratos, si uno estaba en desacuerdo, todo se iba al carajo.

\- ¿Cuáles? – exigí saber.

\- ¡Dile, maldito espino de mar! – gritó una Mercedes muy enojada, aun sostenida por sus compañeras que la trataban de calmar, pero ella tampoco cedía.

\- No tengo todo tu tiempo, Govert. – amenacé.

\- Bien. – habló Govert. – ¿Recuerda lo que le dije hace unas horas? – afirmé positivamente con la cabeza. – Resulta que fue este mismo burdel el que nos dejó sin mercancía, sin mencionar que conozco a esta prostituta.

\- Te faltó algo imbécil, - no se quedó callada la morena. – Ustedes se la llevaron, ¡se la llevaron lejos! – gritó eufórica y dolida; mientras que yo no comprendía nada.

\- ¡Ella se quiso ir! – hubo un silencio, pues a todos nos tomó por sorpresa escucharlo gritar, y verle alterado.

\- Mentira, mentira… - se encogía en los brazos de las chicas, acongojada por los recuerdos. - ¡¿Y todavía vienes a reclamarnos por lo que les robamos?! – volvió a cuestionar con un gran deje de dolor en su voz.

\- Govert, explícate. – exigí nuevamente al ver cómo éste trataba escabullirse y huir por la entrada principal.

Detuve su ida y se me acercó, pidiendo con la mirada a que esperara, no obstante rechacé aquel pedido, para después plantarle un golpe en el rostro. - ¡Explícate! – demandé furioso, y él no se pudo negar.

\- Mi antigua tripulación, comandada por el capitán _Fons de Jacolien_ azotó la ciudad hace unos 11 años atrás, cuando era un mozo de artillería. Cuando atacamos, el contramaestre de _Jacolien_ gustó de un prostituta, una búlgara de nombre Annabel. Ella era la administradora e iniciadora de este local.

\- Y una madre para nosotras. – comentó una castaña desde la barra, triste.

\- El contramaestre, Antonio Carriedo, enamoró a aquella prostituta y se vino con nosotros a la tripulación. No hay más de aquella historia, más que estas mujeres en venganza nos robaron todas las joyas y oro del navío.

\- ¡Como si eso fuera cierto! – reclamó otra mujer de avanzados años.

Me detuve a reflexionar, y habiendo pensado qué hacer, dije: - Bueno, bueno, lo que haya pasado en el pasado ya no es relevante. No soy ese desgraciado de Jacolien, y mi contramaestre sólo era un mozo en ese entonces, poco pudo hacer en un saqueo, además de que yo mismo me encargué de matar a Jacolien y el resto de su tripulación, en la cual nunca me topé con una búlgara o un español para alivio vuestro; y asunto arreglado. – palmeé convencido, todo esto era ridículo.

\- Ah… - suspiró con alivio Alroy, quitándose con la mano el sudor de su pecosa frente. Hubo un largo silencio en todo el burdel y aproveché ese momento para dar unas cuantas indicaciones a mis hombres, y de paso, a las prostitutas que sólo torcieron sus bocas, hastiadas de escucharme.

\- Yo me voy. – dijo Govert, yéndose cual pez espada, sin darme la oportunidad de detenerle. Chasqueé irritado, ¿todo el mundo aquí estaba más sensible o qué? Sin embargo empecé a reírme en voz baja, orgulloso de que yo era parcialmente inmune a ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Sr. Capitán Kirkland. – Una voz me llamó, alterando mis nervios y haciéndome trastabillar. Volví mi mirada a la que me hablaba para encontrarme con Mercedes, que no disimuló su risa al verme flaquear por un instante.

\- ¡ _For the sake of hell!_ – grité exasperado. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Gusta un trago?

\- No, no disfruto tomar alcohol con prostitutas. – respondí, dándome la media vuelta para irme nuevamente a mi barco.

\- Bueno, fantástico. – y ella por igual se dio la media vuelta, para regresar a sus actividades. Me detuve en seco, serio.

\- Podría considerarlo, después de todo no tengo mucho que hacer.

\- Oh no, no se moleste. – respondió con ligereza y sin darme importancia. - Hay quien lo quiera, pero no quien le ruegue.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ya que tanto insiste. – me giré sobre mí eje y la tomé de los hombros, llevándola a la mesa de tragos; sonriente. Mis hombres farfullaron con burla, haciendo me sintiera un tanto acalorado.

\- ¿Está sonrojado? – me preguntó la morena que estaba ya a mi lado, sirviéndome un jarrón de cerveza.

\- Esta ciudad es muy calurosa. – comenté por respuesta, evitando el contacto visual.

\- Esto no es nada a comparación de Veracruz. Créame, he estado allí, y siento cómo mis manos se derriten. – comentó entusiasmada por la plática.

\- Oh, pero usted no ha ido a África, nada compara el calor de África. Parece un infierno. – secundé, sonriendo de medio lado; era yo el hombre que ha cruzado todo el mundo, y yo sé cuándo está caluroso o no.

\- ¿África? ¿Cómo es? – preguntó más entusiasmada. Medio tosí para preparar mi garganta, para responder con prepotencia a su pregunta.

\- La gente es muy pobre, pero parecen felices así; el mar a las orillas de la costa es tibio, pero muy refrescante y es de un color oscuro, no es tan claro como el del pacifico, o tremulante como el de Europa, es tan amplio y majestuoso como el Asia… sin embargo, últimamente ha habido muchos barcos que trafican con los nativos de esas tierras y debido a que el mantener y alimentar a muchas personas en un barco es muy difícil, muchas veces a los menos útiles (como heridos, enfermos, embarazadas) son tirados al mar aun encadenados; y sus cuerpos sin vida flotan tristemente hasta que las aves marinas los comen u otros animales. Pero en sí, las costas de África y su mar son hermosos.

\- Ah… - expresó ahora sin interés. Fruncí el entrecejo, humillado. - ¿Tan divertida es la vida de un pirata? – preguntó al azar, bebiendo de su jarrón.

\- No, no es divertida, pero es lo que queremos hacer. Y dime, ¿es divertida la labor de una prostituta?

\- No, pero es lo nos tocó… unos nacen para ser reyes y personajes ilustres, otros nacimos para ser la basura de la sociedad, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio ¿o no?

\- No lo sé, yo nací para morir en la calle, pero eso ha cambiado. – hice una breve pausa para volver sorber de mi jarrón. – Ahora, estoy seguro que moriré pero en el mar. No es mucha diferencia, pero al final, es lo que hay.

\- Brindo por eso. – susurró para después chocar mi jarrón con el suyo, sin avisarme. – Capitán, es usted muy amable, tanto con sus hombres, como con estas sucias rameras, nosotras.

\- Tú lo dijiste en nuestro primer encuentro. – Sonreí victorioso – Si hay alguien que pueda contra los piratas, esas son las prostitutas.

 _Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes._

\- La única diferencia es que ustedes navegan barcos, y nosotras pichones*. – y Mercedes empezó a carcajearse de la risa, tomándose de la barriga, para después abrazarme por los hombros con mucha confianza. ¿Pichones? ¿Qué? Holy shit… _Gentleman sausage_ …

Tosí nervioso durante toda esa tarde.

 **Fin**

* * *

Blimey! = My Goodness (argot británico) / Nutter = crazy person (argot británico)

Govert = Uno de los posibles nombres de Neertherlands. A decir verdad, Mogens me gusta más pero al final me decidí por éste, tiene algo que lo hace atractivo y peligroso a la vez. Es un buen nombre.

Meche = Campeche viene de los vocablos maya: _Kaan_ - _Peech_ (culebra y garrapata), por lo que Meche (que tiene cierta parecido con la pronunciación de _Peech_ ) adquiere un significado de "Garrapata" para Mercedes (luego sabrán por qué le dicen 'garrapata').

Rashuan = El nombre que muchos fanons usan para nombrar a Camerún. No lo pude descartar, es tremendamente lindo. Es todo un bebu ;3;

Picho _nes_ = Pe _nes_ ( **pi** t **os** – **pi** ch **o** ne **s** ) xDDD

xDDDD en total serán 8 capítulos cortos (aunque este estuvo un tanto largo, pues es el cap. introductorio). Aviso, si les incomodó cierto uso de lenguaje háganmelo saber, pero poco podré hacer, pues a pesar de todo, la historia es de piratas y prostitutas, ideas no tan románticas como muchos creen, pero realmente interesantes. Estoy haciendo lo mejor posible que esto suene más serio, pero el tema de corsarios y prostíbulos son temas que desconozco mucho, por lo que cualquier mano ayuda u observación me será de gran utilidad :) por cierto, aunque esté en temas sexuales, no escribiré lemmon ni lime.

Mi OC de México, Mercedes Montero Villalobos nació cuando me di cuenta que los sureños somos canelas pasión de otro nivel xDDDD es decir, sobre todo en estados como Veracruz, Guerrero, Chiapas, y toda la península yucateca hasta Tabasco hay una descendencia africana muy significante y hermosa, así como indígena; y como suriana de corazón (guerrerense, señores) me pareció una buena excusa para ponerla más morena/negrita y nativa :3

Países bajos (o Holanda) será de gran importancia en este mini fic, por lo que no me peguen si hago alguna salvajada (xD como me es costumbre). Además que en caps. futuros aparecerán Antonio (España) y Annabel (Bulgaria).

¿Reviews? ¿Alguna observación? ¿Tips? ¿Crítica constructiva… o no xD?

 _Nos vemos~_


	2. Día Uno

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Espero y sea de su agrado.

Día Uno

Como pirata, un aventurero sin escrúpulos que sólo buscaba hacerse de dinero de la forma "fácil", zarpé a la mar, sin saber qué era la vida en un barco, en medio de los océanos, sin coordenadas bien definidas y limitada comida; zarpé con el incauto sueño de humillar a quien me tiraba migajas de pan al rostro, de escupirles a aquellos que decían que pobre nací y que pobre moriría, pero ahora eso era muy distinto, zarpé con el sueño de morir lleno de riquezas en mi barco aunque éste estuviese por hundirse, morir en el mar sin que mi cadáver deba ser tirado en fosas comunes, pues prefería que los peces comieran de mi insípida carne adornada de oro usurpado.

Morir en galardonado de lujosas joyas y vestiduras finas, en un barco sucio a punto de hundirse; era una buena muerte.

Muchos planean sus bodas, yo planeaba mi muerte, una muerte que sería después de robarles a los malditos corsarios de los reyes de Inglaterra, España y Francia; robarles a las coronas para después escupirles en sus rostros, aunque este plan de escupirles en el rostro iba a ser más difícil, pues ello significaría que saldría del mar y moriría en el patíbulo de la horca con cientos de espectadores morbosos de ver a un sinvergüenza con buenos modales como yo.

Como sea, moriría como yo quisiese, y no como el maldito destino lo impusiera.

Me crucé de brazos, observando la ciudad en llamas, las iglesias siendo carcomidas por el crepitar del fuego provocado por mis hombres, y no era por ser mal devotos –creemos en dios y mucho–, sino que simplemente no nos agradaban los curas, no nos parece pagar diezmos para ganarse el cielo, porque paguemos o no paguemos, nuestras almas malditas terminarán ardiendo en el infierno, y aquella idea no nos desagradaba mucho.

Estaba en la cubierta de navegación, observando con mi telescopio el bello paisaje, en silencio y comiendo de un filete de pescado frío que la gente de la ciudad había preparado para mí y toda mi tripulación. Bajé la mirada al suelo de madera, observando mis calcetines rotos y sucios, tal vez era hora de ropa nueva, ésta estaba ya muy desgastada y vieja.

\- ¡Alroy! – llamé al mozo de camarote que no se demoró en venir a mi lado, dejando atrás su deliciosa comida. Se reportó con total respeto y esperó por mis órdenes sin cuestionar. – Trae a los sastres de la ciudad o costureras si es que no hay algún sastre con vida. – palmeé con las manos, apresurando al joven que se quedó unos segundos pasmado, a mi lado. – de prisa.

\- Capitán, son las dos de la mañana, dudo que estén despiertos. – dijo, inseguro y un poco temeroso, él bien sabía que odio que se me cuestione.

\- Ay Alroy – respondí decepcionado, dejando a un lado mi delicioso filete. - ¡Entonces ve y despierta a esos malditos pueblerinos! ¡Sino responden a mi llamado, sus casas y con ellos adentro, arderán! – Alcé la voz, llamando la atención de Rashuan y del cirujano chino Yao, que detuvieron su comida para prestar atención a lo que demandaba. Yao se acercó a Alroy quien inconscientemente se encogió de hombros, asustado.

\- Capitán, me parece que debe mandar a los artilleros a ese pedido. – habló Yao, tratando de amenizar mi enojo hacia el pelirrojo. – Los artilleros son los que tienen más experiencia con el uso de la pólvora si quemar cosas es lo que quiere. – terminó con una ancha sonrisa, remarcando sus rasgados ojos cual ranuras pequeñas que esconden algo muy dentro, alzando sus cejas como grandes arcos. Un asiático que inspiraba terror.

Apreté mi nariz con mis dedos, quitándome el susto que el cirujano de la tripulación me hizo pasar. Yao se distinguía por ser amable y muy social, así como experto en amputar extremidades del cuerpo y a veces, le hacía de cocinero, sólo cuando nuestro cocinero electo se enfermaba (era un tanto débil a los mareos, qué decir, no es propiamente un hombre de mar, sólo tuvo mala suerte para acabar en este barco pirata).

\- Muy bien, Yao. – lo felicité para después centrar mi atención a Alroy que se miraba más tranquilo. – Que no coma el que no trabaje. – sentencié, para después ordenarle a los demás tripulantes que se miraron interesados en la conversación que Alroy no comería por todo un día y el quien lo viese comer que rápidamente me informará para que conociera el temible _gato de ocho colas_ bajo la mano de Allistor*, el quien se encargaba de castigar a los desobedientes, por lo que nunca lo hagan enojar. Alroy trago su saliva con dificultad y aceptó el castigo sin más, con la risa al fondo de quienes se mofaban de él. Reí amargadamente junto con ellos, era obvio que nosotros también pasamos por ello y muchas de nuestras cicatrices son prueba de ello.

La vida de un pirata no era nada fácil, todo era cuestión de rangos y habilidades, sino las poseías tenías más probabilidades de morir en asedio de barcos y galeones, o sino de perder extremidades del cuerpo, a la cuales era la única opción para sobrevivir aunque la cirugía siempre fracasaba y el paciente fallecía por pérdida de sangre, infección, gangrena o, muy tristemente, de puro dolor. Para empezar tu vida como pirata debes renunciar a la tierra, a la comodidad de la casa –si es que tenías una–, abandonar a toda persona que amabas –claro, si es que alguien te amaba y apreciabas–, olvidar la sabroso que puede ser la comida recién preparada – si es que en ese entonces tenías para comprar una pedazo de pan – todo era cuestión de dejar la vida mundana de las ciudades o del campo; entregarse al mar era hacerlo de forma total. Se sabe que cuando se entrega a la vida en el mar, de antemano reconoces que ahí es donde morirás, no habrá un lugar donde se te vaya a llorar y ni habrá quien te llore. Sentimentalismo barato no es para navegar ni para sobrevivir.

Lo dejas todo, lo abandonas todo, y te haces de poco… Oro, oro y más oro. Tomarlo a la fuerza, arrebatarlo de las manos y morder para que lo suelte; mentir y hacer trampas sucias con total de hacerte tuyo lo único que puede pertenecer a los pobres imbéciles: la riqueza, la riqueza que amaña a los hombres, la riqueza que ciega a cuanto ciego de grandeza haya.

Esos éramos nosotros, ni felices ni tristes de serlo, pero lo éramos. Todos pasamos por ser simples mozos de artillería, camarote o polvorillas, los que fregaban el piso y limpiaban el casco de los moluscos que se adherían al barco; no importaba de qué, la cuestión era resistir y aprender, obedecer y arrebatar, hasta que te ascendieran. Pese a los castigos, pese a los latigazos en la espalda o piernas, pese a perder un ojo, una mano o pierna. De antemano sabemos que la vida de piratas es más maldita que la labor de una prostituta.

Suspiré cansado, hoy era apenas el primer día en la ciudad de San Francisco de Campeche, y éste ardía más que nunca.

Caminé lejos de mis hombres, quienes no dejaban de burlarse del pobre mozo irlandés, y me dirigí al cuarto de navegación. Cerré la puerta, y me dispuse a leer esos viejos libros que nadie quería leer, porque era uno de los pocos que leía, aunque escribir me era un tanto difícil. Miré las amarillentas hojas, yo nunca asistí a una escuela o tuve a alguien que me enseñara a escribir y leer; todo lo había prendido yo.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta leer? – habló Govert entrando al cuarto de navegación donde además de mi viejo escritorio y unos libros usados, estaba el cuadrante y los mayores tesoros de los piratas: las cartas de navegación de España y Francia. Di un leve respingo, asustado de ver como el neerlandés había entrado sin hacer ruido.

\- ¿Nunca aprendes? – cuestioné aun con el susto en mi pecho, tomándome de éste para aliviar la sorpresa.

\- No. – fue su sincera y estoica respuesta. – Me preguntaba cuando se digna a morir para que al fin yo pueda ser el líder de la tripulación.

\- You bastard! – grité molesto.

\- Mentira, sólo vine para conocer los futuros planes de nuestro viaje para hacernos de muchos galeones españoles. Tendremos que aliarnos con otros piratas en Puerto Tortuga para hacer toda una flota Bucanera y saquear el Galeón que se dirige al puerto de Sevilla con riquezas de todas sus colonias.

\- Un gran botín. – susurré.

\- ¿Qué haremos, capitán?

\- Quiero saber la opinión del _maestre_ Densen*, pero ahora que estas aquí, mi _contramaestre_ más rebelde que he tenido, te diré lo qué haremos: Primero, estando aquí nos reabasteceremos de comida en esta ciudad, nos llevaremos cuanta riqueza pueda ser llevada para después ir a Puerto Tortuga, donde nos haremos de más hombres, carne de cañón si prefieres ese nombre, después conseguir unas _balandras_ con filibusteros dispuestos a todo– decía serio hasta que Govert me interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¿Filibusteros? Son galeones, Arthur no embarcaciones de navegantes principiantes. Llevan cañones de gran poder que con sólo una carga puede destrozar y hundir una balandra. El imperio español ha cuidado de sus galeones como perro a su hueso, no será fácil si nos disponemos en confiar en los malditos filibusteros.

\- ¡Govert, eso ya lo sé! – hablé con ímpetu, molesto de ser puesto en cuestión por segunda vez. – Escucha primero lo que tengo que decir y después puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. – Govert me miró cansado, sin embargo afirmó con la cabeza y esperó a que hablase de nuevo. – Bien, gracias. Escucha Govert, sé que confiar en filibusteros es muy peligroso, pero nosotros no confiaremos en ellos. – Govert sonrió, al tanto de lo que significaba aquello. – Nos haremos de tres balandras con filibusteros y otros hombres para nuestra tripulación, les pagaremos en un inicio con ron y tabaco para que no duden de nosotros, y lo más importante, es que nuestra meta no son los galeones. – sonreí orgulloso y levantando una ceja, observando al neerlandés que se miró interesado en el plan. – Atacaremos a los piratas que ataquen al galeón. No sabemos si ellos puedan contra los galeones o los galeones caigan en sus desdeñosas manos; todo es cuestión de cómo salgan las cosas en su asedio. Si ganan los piratas, ellos debilitados por las bajas del asedio contra los galeones, nosotros atacaremos a nuestros hermanos piratas; arrebataremos sus riquezas ganadas y hundiremos a toda tripulación que podamos para que no den acusaciones de traición pirata en Puerto Tortuga y Port Royal e Isla Drizzt. Si los galeones repelen al buque pirata, entonces nosotros atacaremos de nuevo, con los artilleros de los pesados cañones cansados, la tripulación con significantes bajas, y el capitán desorientado por otro ataque pirata, tenemos grandes posibilidades de ganar, sin mencionar que los filibustero serán los primeros en adentrarse a los galeones y combatir con los guardias españoles. – crucé las piernas, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Me agrada el plan, aunque es muy pretencioso para mi gusto.

\- Soy un hombre de muchos planes y pretenciosidades. Pero, ¿cuándo zarpa el galeón?

\- Según la información obtenida por el cabildo de esta región, el Galeón de Santa María zarpa dentro de 24 días del puerto de Veracruz.

\- ¿Conoces las coordenadas?

\- Densen está en ello.

\- Perfecto.

\- Entonces Capitán, ¿la estadía en esta ciudad es para tener en buenas condiciones a los tripulantes, y tener un bienestar emocional?

\- Puede que sea nuestro último asedio, quiero disfrutar un poco de la playa y del calor de las colonias españolas.

\- Son muy agradables…

\- Lo son. – dije en un inaudible susurro, contemplando los libros que había empezado a ojear.

…

Govert salió de mi camarote y ordenó a los demás tripulantes a descansar en las alcobas de marinos. Organizó a todos los que no llegaban de la ciudad y que aprovechaban del acuerdo con el famoso prostíbulo. Tiempo después llegaron tres artilleros junto con el único sastre y dos de sus costureras a mi alcoba. Aterrados y temiendo por su vida hicieron su trabajo.

\- Saben, deseo de un parche para mi ojo derecho y un saco azul marino –que esté ajustado en mis costados, pero con largos holanes en las mangas–, junto con un sombrero con plumas oscuras y unos pantalones grises o negros. – decía mientras me tomaban las medidas con las manos temblorosas. - ¿Cuándo podré usarlas?

\- Cuando usted lo desee, Señor Capitán. – respondió con falso respeto el miedoso sastre.

\- Huh. – lo vi a los ojos, detenidamente. – Parece no entender, sastre.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Quiero que las prendas que me va a elaborar sean las mejores que vaya a hacer en toda su miserable existencia. – coloqué mi mano en la mejilla del anciano sastre, sonriendo amablemente. – Así que, hoy, estando de buen humor, le daré la oportunidad que me diga cuando podrá terminar mis prendas, claro, antes del día siete. Responda claramente, _señor_. – terminé con un gran énfasis en la última palabra, soltando la mejilla del anciano para después tomar a una de las costureras y balancearla en mis brazos, como si de un baile se tratase, pero aquello me cansó rápidamente y la solté, dejando que ella azotara al suelo, ésta nunca se quejó de dolor o de disgusto, sólo se reincorporó velozmente y se escondió detrás del anciano sastre que vio horrorizado cómo la traté y de lo que era capaz de hacer. No sé por qué le asustó, yo sólo quería bailar con una mujer que no protestara mis nulos conocimientos de danza.

\- L-lo tendremos dentro de 4 días, sin falta y le aseguro que le encantaran las prendas, Amo y Capitán Kirkland. – acertó el anciano, sonreí tranquilo. Odiaba que me dijeran "señor", no soy tan anciano para ese título. Pero acá entre nos, pueden decirme _Señor de los Mares_.

Acepté el trato feliz y los dejé ir, y me dispuse a dormir, pues hoy por la mañana hablaría con Mercedes. Su compañía me fue grata aquella ocasión y otra charla a nadie haría daño, además que es gratis y yo amo las cosas gratis a pesar de que no lo sean, pero ¿ustedes entienden, no? tomaré lo que pueda ser robado o eso pensé cuando puse mi cabeza sobre mi sucia almohada que huele a ron regurgitado y a cerveza barata.

…

 _Cruzó la cubierta principal, bajó por las cuerdas amarradas al muelle del puerto, sus pasos eran veloces y su respiración era tan ligera que pasaba en las calles de piedra como si de un espíritu se tratara, era tal vez eso, un espíritu en pena recorriendo en la madrugada la ciudad tomada por maliciosos piratas de todo el mundo; tal vez se trataba de un hombre, un hombre que no puede olvidar los ayeres que atormentan los corazones de jóvenes que nunca aprendieron a amar._

 _Un velo azul enredado en su cuello, el crujir de las botas rotas, los hilos esmeralda de sus orbes europeos que iluminaban las penumbras de un callejón sin salida. Arrinconado, el hombre se vio en un dilema buscado…_

 _El dilema del perdón._

 _Una sombra apareció ante él, toda de negro y silenciosa, de una casucha vieja y derruida por la humedad del mar. Las rocas salinas, lo molesto que podía ser un clima húmedo, ni caliente ni frío. Como le hubiera gustado saber más._

 _La sombra se interpuso ante él, aun sin rostro, para después, de un simple tirón, arrancar su negro rebozo, mostrando un mestizo y hermoso rostro en la oscuridad que remarcaba lo temible que pueden ser las mujeres de esta ciudad, y lo cuan preciosas pueden ser más de lo que en facto ya son._

 _Trigueña de ojos miel, morena de curvas envidiables; hermosa novia del mar._

 _\- Sabía que vendrías… - habló ella, irrumpiendo el mágico silencio de la noche y el sonoro crepitar del mar contra las rocas y el fuerte. Irrumpiendo así el lamento del viento chocar contra los muros de la ciudad._

 _Él la observó con serenidad, conforme de tan sólo escucharle hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Once años sin saber de ella, once años sin querer saberlo, pero deseoso, ahora, de saber más._

 _\- Y no te equivocaste. – contestó él, para después sacar una pipa de su bolsillo, posarla en sus labios y sólo disfrutar del sabor a tabaco que éste tiene, sin prender fuego y sin tener tabaco dentro. Era una manía de él, una manía que trataba de quitar pero que la costumbre ya le había apoderado. Se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas contra el muro de una pared caída, desviando la mirada de la chica._

 _\- Quería hacerlo. – respondió ella, recargándose en el muro, al lado de él, llevando su mirada hacia el muelle que estaba una colina abajo. – Pero aquí estas, como hace once años atrás._

 _\- No lo recuerdes, en ese entonces sólo era un mozo que no podía usar un acabucillo o un arcabuz, sólo sabía usar el alfanje._

 _\- Y con eso era suficiente para hacer retroceder a quienes trataban de abusar de ti._

 _\- Ah. – expresó el hombre, sin saber a dónde se dirigía este inusual encuentro. – No me disculparé, yo no hice nada malo, al menos no a ti._

 _\- No creas que lo olvidaré._

 _\- Muy bien, no pretendo que lo hagas. – se quitó la pipa de la boca y la guardó nuevamente, para ponerse de pie y recargarse en el muro, observado con ella el muelle que estaba muy cerca._

 _\- ¿Sigues leyendo poesía? – preguntó ella_

 _\- He perdido todos mis libros en el ataque por parte de la tripulación de Kirkland. No ha quedado ninguno, sólo están en mi cabeza y mis labios que recuerdan lo maravilloso que puede ser sólo leer un párrafo… - calló por unos segundos, taciturno de lo que sus recuerdos le mostraban. - …he olvidado la mayoría de ellos. – recordó a aquella bella prostituta de nombre Annabel, tan afable y amable, tan hermosa y cariñosa. Sacudió la cabeza, desmembrando sus amargos recuerdos._

 _\- Recita un poema, uno que te acuerdes. – pidió la morena, sin apartar la vista del muelle. – Yo no conozco la maravilla de leer, además de que Annabel realmente gozaba escucharte recitar._

 _\- No soy bueno recitando poemas. – dijo él, un tanto sonrojado, pensando en el poema que podría a ella gustarle. – Sólo recuerdo este párrafo, que dice así: "¡Qué maravilla, oh Crimthann Cass! Es cerveza lo que cae cuando llueve. Todo ejército en marcha tiene cien mil guerreros: Y va marchando de reino en reino."_

 _\- ¿Cerveza? ¿Enserio? – comenzó a suprimir su risa, divertida._

 _\- Bien, ¿qué tal éste? – dio dos pasos al frente y llevó su mirada al cielo, preparándose para recitar el corto poema. – Dice:_

" _El pájaro_

 _ha silbado_

 _desde la punta de su pico_

 _de vivo amarillo._

 _Canta su reclamo_

 _sobre el lago Laíg_

 _un mirlo en una rama,_

 _un montón de amarillo."_

\- _Un mirlo… - dijo pensativa, con un negro pájaro de hermoso cantar._

 _\- ¿Qué tal la vida de prostituta? – dijo éste sin medir sus palabras, sólo fue directo, no había mucho en el que podía desperdiciar con alguien como ella. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero sonrió tranquila poco después._

 _\- Es como me la imaginaba. – respondió en voz baja, queriendo no ser escuchada. – Uno hasta a lo malo se acostumbra, ¿y qué me dices tú, eh? ¿La vida de contramaestre es como la imaginabas o acaso mejor?_

 _\- Ni mejor, ni muy mala. Sólo estoy esperando que el cejudo capitán se lo lleve un cañón._

 _\- Qué rudo. – torció la boca, desaprobando lo recién dicho del neerlandés._

 _\- Se cree el mejor pirata entre los piratas, pero sólo es un cobarde que cambia de nombre a cada rato para que nadie lo reconozca y forjar la leyenda de "un pirata sin nombre en los libros de historia" y esas cosas. A decir verdad, yo sólo quiero el motín, coleccionarlo por montón. – dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos verde canario. El joven contramaestre no era muy bueno socializando, sin embargo, nadie podía negar que él era alguien ya de por si amable, o eso Mercedes pensaba cuando tomó la mano del neerlandés y frotándola con la suya, sopló quedamente._

 _\- Las manos de alguien tan avaro como tú son siempre tan frías. – dijo ella, observando directamente al castaño claro, aun sin soltar su mano._

 _\- Eres buena reconociendo a los avaros como yo. – sonrió levemente._

 _\- Mi trabajo es reconocer quien me va a pagar más por mis servicios. – ésta también sonrió._

 _\- Já, no pienso darte ni una onza de cobre, Mercedes._

 _\- Suficientes problemas me has traído como para que quiera algo más de ti; no gracias, no gracias. – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, orgullosa._

 _\- Fue un alivio para mí conocerte, al menos en esa difícil época…_

 _\- No lo menciones, porque recordaré el por qué quería castrarte ayer en la tarde._

 _\- Bien, no diré nada. – guardó silencio y volvió a recargarse de espaldas contra el muro, observándola de frente. - ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?_

 _\- 24 años._

 _\- Eres muy joven para tu ardua profesión._

 _\- Cállate, me gradué a los 9 años. – bajó la mirada, no estaba avergonzada, sólo dolía recordar cómo, aun siendo una niña, le arrebataron todo deje de inocencia por perversión._

 _\- Por hoy, callaré lo que quiero gritar… sólo por hoy, otra vez._

…

\- He llegado. – dije al cruzar la entrada del prostíbulo, haciendo de gala mi sombrero de plumas de gallo, todas las chicas me observaron temerosas, pero ocultaron su latente miedo y con una sonrisa me recibieron, como si yo me tratase de su proxeneta que se beneficia de su mercancía con voz o algo así.

Dos hermosas chicas me tomaron de ambos brazos y me hicieron sentarme en uno de los sillones del local, donde además estaban algunos de mis hombres, disfrutando del gratis cariño de estas mujeres. Me crucé de brazos y subí las botas a la pequeña mesa que estaba frente mío.

\- ¿Dónde está la Señorita Mercedes? – pregunté a una de las chicas que, sin desearlo, se sentó a mi lado. Ésta me miró con sorpresa y salió disparada a los cuartos donde todas ellas se vestían y maquillaban, buscando a Mercedes. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oh, no se preocupe, Mercedes ha estado trabajando desde esta madrugada. – dijo una prostituta que oyó mi inquietud.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Uno de sus hombres la pidió.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunté interesado, pues sería muy descarado que uno de mis mozos, limpia-cubiertas, de menor rango pidiera a la cabeza del local, siendo yo el único que puede darse ese lujo sólo por el simple hecho de que soy el capitán de la tripulación. La mujer tartamudeó por un instante y miró al techo, tratando de recordar algo.

\- Uhm… seré sincera, pero desconozco el nombre del hombre. – dijo con calma, dando unos pasos atrás; estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- Con el quien Meche discutió ayer en la tarde, el pirata con la cicatriz en la frente, de ojos verdes.

¿Govert? Pensé que a él no le interesaba el sexo…

\- Al parecer ellos dos fueron amigos hasta cierto punto cuando atacaron hace once años atrás. – se entrometió otra prostituta de avanzada edad, y que además fumaba tabaco con presunción. – Y es natural, la Señorita Annabel cuidaba de Meche como a su propia hija y cuando esos rufianes llegaron, Annabel también cuidó de su actual contramaestre por unos meses; y eso es lo único que sé, Capitán Kirkland.

Me quedé en silencio.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía, a pesar de que era el capitán, el legendario Capitán Kirkland.

...

Quiero saltar al plot, pero por el momento haré esto ;)

En los barcos piratas había un orden muy específico para la repartición de las actividades, que responden a las habilidades y destrezas de cada tripulante, y estos son los roles dentro de las etiquetas piratas:

a) _Capitán_ , mayor rango (el quien decidía el curso del barco y comandaba al resto de la tripulación; gran habilidad de mando); b) _Contramaestre_ o Primero Oficial, el quien suplía al capitán cuando éste muriese (Gestión; su trabajo era asignar las actividades, administrar el castigo y dividir el botín y conducir el timón si tuviese el permiso del capitán); c) _Maestre_ , el experto en rutas de navegación y localización (mayormente era el guía del grupo, el quien orientaba las acciones del capitán para un mejor desempeño); d) _Segundo oficial_ (el encargado del mantenimiento y limpieza del barco pues éste requería un incesante cuidado; así como el supervisor de las velas y aparejos), e) _Vigía_ (en la cofa del mástil mayor, era quien avistaba las tierras, enemigos y posibles presas, su labor era muy significante); f) _carpintero_ (estaba bajo el mando del segundo oficial, pues es quien mantiene literalmente el barco a flote, remplazando la madera dañada, tapando agujeros y arreglando los aparejos y las velas rotas); g) _Artilleros_ (quienes se encargaban de dominar toda la batería de coñones para hundir a los demás barcos en asedios, requieren de una asombrosa puntería y precisión, son los responsables del éxito de la misión, tenían sus propios ayudantes); h) _Cirujano_ (el responsable de la salud de la tripulación, así como el quien extraía las balas, amputaba miembros y trataba las heridas de los piratas heridos en un asedio o ataque); I) _Polvorillas_ ("Era un puesto inferior asignado a los grumetes que ingresaban en las tripulaciones piratas. Su misión era cargar y limpiar los cañones. Si sobrevivían eran ascendidos…"); h) _Cocinero_ ; y k) _Mozo(s) de camarote_ ("jóvenes que no recibían el puesto de polvorillas trabajaban como mozos de camarote, y tenían que limpiar el camarote del capitán, ayudar al cocinero y echar una mano en general").

 _ **Filibusteros**_ , son los piratas que atacaban sólo en el caribe en balandras (barcos de menor tamaño, livianos y veloces). Estos normalmente eran procedentes de Europa pero que residen en colonias británicas u francesas (sobre todo Jamaica y Haití).

 **Allistor** : OC de Escocia :3 (no mío)

 **Densen** : _Simon Densen_ ; uno de los posibles nombres para Dinamarca, según Hidekaz.

Gracias por los lindos comentarios, y síp, Antonio y Annabel tendrán su aparición próximamente :3 nadie se resiste al ship de Spain/Belgium :3 _Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer!_ :')

¿Reviews? ¿Duda? ¿Mano ayuda? ¿tips? ¿consejo o dato?

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
